The Beast
by Jasynthe
Summary: Duo est face à face avec une bête monstrueuse. Que doit-il faire?


  
**Titre**: The Beast   
**Auteur**: Jasynthe ( jasynthe@hotmail.com )   
**Genre**: Angst, ....... Délire total!!!!!   
**Pairing**: aucun....   
**Disclaimer**: Sont pas à moi. Même si je voulais les avoir, je pourrais pas.... quoique... on ne doit jamais sous-estimé le pouvoir d'une femme :P   
**Commentaire**: Délire complet que j'ai eu comme ça. Faut parfois pas cherchez à savoir d'où proviennent nos idées... C'est très court et très stupide... Alors vous êtes avertis!   
  
Bonne lecture!   
  


The Beast

  
  
Duo fixait la créature qu'il avait devant lui. Comment elle avait réussi à entrer dans la planque sans se faire voir par Heero, ça il l'ignorait. Et maintenant, elle était dans la chambre qu'ils partageait pour cette mission.   
  
Duo était complètement prit au dépourvu. S'il bougeait, cela alerterait probablement la créature. S'il criait à l'aide à Heero, elle le saurait. Quoi faire dans ce genre de situation? Duo l'ignorait.   
  
Il dévisagea la bête. Elle était énorme pour son espèce. Probablement une femelle... enceinte par dessus le marché. Voilà pourquoi elle était entré dans la planque. Pour venir mettre bas bien tranquillement. La pauvre ignorait cependant qu'elle venait de se mettre dans une situation très loin d'être confortable. Elle était entrée dans la planque secrète du Soldat Parfait et du Shinigami. En temps normal, ces chances étaient de zéro pourcent de survie, mais dans cette situation précise, ce n'était plus le cas.   
  
Si le Shinigami avait bien peur d'une chose, c'était bien de cette bête. Sournoise, sans pitié, qui ne craint pas de manger ces victimes vivantes. Duo frissonna à l'idée d'être manger par cette créature. Mais s'il ne bougeait pas brusquement, elle ne ferait rien.   
  
Soudain, sans avertir, la bête s'avançait de quelques pas, puis s'arrêta. Duo recula encore plus contre le mur. Il devait faire quelque chose. Le temps était compté.   
  
Duo prit son courage à une main et un désodorisant en vaporisateur dans l'autre. Si la créature s'approchait, il n'aura qu'à l'asperger. Cela la troublerait assez longtemps pour permettre à Duo de quitter la pièce et aller chercher de l'aide auprès de Heero. La bête s'avança encore. Duo prit son vaporisateur et l'aspergea. Celle-ci était complètement déroutée. Mais Duo ne fut pas capable de bouger. La bête était bel et bien déroutée, mais elle se dirigeait quand même vers lui, plus menaçante que jamais.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement. La première chose que Heero vit fût Duo, debout sur son lit, un désodorisant en vaporisateur dans la main. Puis, il vit la créature. Celle-ci s'avançait toujours dangereusement. Duo se mit alors à hurler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Heero s'avança et... écrasa la bête avec sa chaussure. Il jeta ensuite un regard à Duo et alla s'installa devant son portable.   
  
Duo resta bouche-bée pendant un instant. Il fixait ensuite le sol où la bête se trouvait. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était morte, il sauta du lit et alla serrer Heero dans ses bras. Ce dernier le repoussa en lui laissant un regard meurtrier.   
  
-Wouahhhh!! Heero! Tu es un héros! Tu l'as tué avec tellement de facilité et sans aucune peur. Tu es mon idole! Comment as-tu réussi cet exploit.   
  
Pendant un instant, Heero crut que Duo plaisantait, puis il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas. Il lança un regard désolé à Duo puis dit:   
  
-Baka! Ce n'était qu'une araignée...   
  
-Mais elle était vachement grosse!!   
  


OWARI

  
  
Duo: Je passe pour quoi là moi?   
Jasynthe: Un mec qui a peur des araignées :D. C'est très humain d'avoir peur parfois...   
Duo: Mais.. des araignées?   
Jasynthe: Que veux-tu? Tu ressemblais à ma soeur debout sur ton lit :P   
Duo: Tu parles! Tu fais la même chose!   
Jasynthe: Même pas vrai! Moi je suis capable de les tuer.   
Duo: Le truc du vaporisateur lui...   
Jasynthe: Ok, j'avoue! Quand il y a une araignée dans ma salle de bain, je l'asperge avec le désodorisant. Lorsqu'elle se replit dans le trou d'où elle est sortie, je colle un bout de carton sur le trou pour être sûre qu'elle ne sorte plus. :D   
Heero: Pathétique!   
Jasynthe: Pfff!! Elle est jamais resortit l'araignée! C'est l'important!   
  
Vive les délires! Z'êtes pas de mon avis!! :P 


End file.
